This invention relates to a camp heater and, more particularly, to a camp heater which is self contained and easily transportable with a-removable stack which will allow byproducts of combustion to escape from the heater to a position outside the enclosed area where the heater is to be operated.
There is a need for heat and warmth in virtually every location where individuals work and live. It is desirable to obtain this heat in a convenient manner, particularly where the working and/or living location changes frequently, such as in respect of military operations. A further benefit is that the heater will be assembled relatively quickly and easily at the new location.
Heretofore, in the event tents or temporary living accommodations are provided, the interior heating apparatus typically consisted of a heater located within the tent or enclosure. Fuel was provided from a fuel tank located outside the tent and a stack was installed with some difficulty and extended from the heater to a position outside the enclosure for safety reasons. The assembly of the various components into an operating heater was time consuming and fuel was generally supplied from another source that, if missing, would not allow operation of the heater. When a new operating location was intended, the disassembly of the heater and its transportation in various segments was time consuming and inconvenient.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a self-contained camp heater comprising a transportable holder, a fuel tank and a casing mounted on said holder and a stack mountable on said holder with said fuel tank and casing, said stack being removable from said holder and connectable to said casing.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of operating a self-contained camp heater in an enclosed location, said method comprising the steps of transporting a holder to said enclosed locations with said holder operably holding a fuel tank, a casing with a burner within said casing and a stack, removing said stack from said holder and installing said stack in said casing, commencing fuel flow from said fuel tank to said burner and initiating combustion of said fuel within said casing.